


Boy in ___

by jollychick



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And More Fluff, Fluff, I wish I knew where this was going, M/M, but I do know, i don't know what this is, oh well, this is all taehyung's fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollychick/pseuds/jollychick
Summary: Taehyung is so excited to meet his favorite idol group!Taekwoon can't deal with his adorable innocence!
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 1





	Boy in ___

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long! Sorry!  
> I've actually been sitting on this fic for a year or so, I just wasn't sure anyone would want to read it DX  
> I feel like these two deserve some love! Their personalities work well together~  
> No beta!

Taehyung let himself drop to the floor in a heap. The training room was boiling hot, the result of seven bodies dancing non-stop for six hours. Not to mention there was currently another five people, including a few managers and some staff members, who were in charge of recording their practices for them to look over and improve on. Their group, newly named Bangtan Sonyeondan, hadn't even debuted and yet they had over half a dozen songs to rehearse! This was the downside of having a writer/composer as your leader. Namjoon always had one song for the group to rehearse, one to record and one he was in the process of writing. He always kept himself busy. Looking around the room, he saw Jungkook laughing at some dad joke Seokjin told him. As much as Yoongi complained about them, Seokjin's dad jokes were actually kind of funny.

"Hyuuuung! Are we done for the day?" Taehyung whined as he grabbed Namjoon's hand and squeezed it. He didn't want to appear spoiled but he was tired and hot and hungry. Hoseok laughed and joined in, "Yeah, hyung! I think we could all use a while to cool down and get something to eat. Also, I think I know what that beat you were complaining about was missing." Nothing got Namjoon's attention like mentioning music. Taehyung looked over to Hoseok and mouthed "Thanks, hyung" as Namjoon followed Hoseok into one of the smaller practices room. Hoseok smiled and gave him a thumbs up as he ushered their leader into the room.

With that taken care of, Taehyung bounced over to one of the managers and asked to borrow his phone. He loved watching videos on Youtube but they weren't allowed to have smartphones yet so it was impossible to for him to indulge when they were in the training room. His manager handed the phone over without much fuss as he was currently dozing, slumped in a chair in the corner. Taehyung whooped as he ran and sat between Seokjin and Jungkook with his back leaning against the mirror. After they finished complaining and readjusting, Taehyung loaded the Youtube app and searched for his favorite idol group at the moment.

"Here we go... Who's it gonna be this time, Taehyungie?" Jungkook asked. Seokjin laughed and pushed him, telling Taehyung to ignore him. They started to slap at each other's hands above Taehyung's head.

"VIXX-sunbaenim!" Taehyung cheered, totally used to their play fights by now. He quickly typed 'vixx hyde live' in the search bar. Refusing to pay attention to the other two guys as they groaned in unison, he tapped on the phone screen and the video began to play. Jungkook bumped his head back against the mirror as he sighed, "Again?" under his breath. Even though Taehyung was currently busy, doing the choreography with one hand as the other held the phone, he still heard the maknae complain.

He wasn't surprised, their dorm had been filled with plenty of music since they'd moved in but nothing could be heard more often than VIXX. Taehyung couldn't really explain it, he just liked their music. It didn't hurt that the members also seemed like fun to hang around. If only he could meet them, he'd tell them how much he loved watching MyDol and how he really enjoyed their music.

He must have zoned out because he almost dropped the phone when Seokjin screamed, "Yaaaah! Look at my friend, Jaehwan! He looks so handsome, not that he compares to me!" and it dawned on Taehyung. Seokjin actually knew one of the main vocals from VIXX! Turning off the phone, Taehyung spun to face Seokjin beside him. "Hyung! How often do you meet with Ken-sunbaenim?" he eagerly asked. Seokjin seemed to consider him for a moment before replying, "Well, a lot less now that's he's debuted. We were supposed to go for ice cream in a few days, now that I think about it... Why?"

Taehyung suddenly felt giddy. Maybe he'd get the chance to meet them sooner than he thought. "Take me with you!" he begged his hyung. Even if it wasn't the whole group, meeting some of VIXX was better than gazing at their album covers. Seokjin nodded, saying "Okay. I'll even ask him to bring the others along, though I doubt it'll work. You know they're super busy right now." and Taehyung shrieked. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" he yelled as he hugged Seokjin who was covering his ears. Once Jungkook had torn him away from Seokjin , his hyung smiled, his expression looked slightly confused as he replied, "Um, you're welcome..?"

Taehyung felt like he was floating for the rest of the day. He didn't fuss when Namjoon suggested recording a new track that evening, didn't utter a peep when Jimin took a piece of chicken off his plate and only smiled when he had to wait last to take a shower. What did any of that matter when he would be meeting VIXX in a few days, he asked himself. But, exactly how long was a few days? It was currently Tuesday so maybe they'd have ice cream by Thursday or Friday. That'd be nice. He could just imagine it now. All six members of VIXX, sitting across from him, laughing and smiling, all because of him. He had to pick an outfit, make sure he borrowed some of Seokjin's hair stuff and get Jimin to help him with his eyeliner. He had a lot to do.

That night, as he lay in bed, Taehyung smiled and fell asleep to pleasant thoughts of meeting VIXX.

Over the next three days, Taehyung constantly pestered Seokjin, asking when they were going to meet VIXX, which members were coming along and would it be weird to ask for an autograph. He was assured they'd be meeting on Saturday evening, he wasn't sure who was coming and yes, it would be weird to ask for an autograph. Well, he could deal with that. In the mean time, he would get his outfit together and find something to bribe Jimin with. It was going to work out just fine. 

*

They'd decided to start practice early on Saturday morning, something Taehyung usually hated but he was completely okay since that would give him more time to wash up and get ready to meet VIXX that night. After a grueling seven hours of practice, they called it a day and Taehyung was first out the door, heading straight for the shower. He had his clothes picked out and laying across his mattress, next to it was his brand new copy of the latest album VIXX released, Hyde. He'd been playing the title track on repeat since the day before and his members were ready to strangle him last night when, after he'd finally turned it off so they could get some sleep, he decided to sing it until he fell asleep. With a pout, he put the album back in the special drawer he used for his important items, following Seokjin's advice about not asking for an autograph. He'd promised Jimin one favor in exchange for helping with his makeup and by the time Seokjin was ready to leave, Taehyung had been standing by the door, ready to bounce off the walls.

The café they'd decided on was close enough to walk so as they began to stroll, Taehyung decided he should ask any last minute questions that came to mind. "How old is N-sunbaenim?", "Do you think they'll mind me being there?", "Who all is coming?" When he took a breath, Seokjin chuckled as he asked "Yah! Why do you like them so much?" It was a question he'd been meaning to ask for some time. "Hyung, did you see their music video?! It was amazing! Their dancing and acting was amazing! And their voices were-" Seokjin interrupted "Let me guess. Their voices are, amazing?" Taehyung gave his hyung a wide smile when replied "Yes! You get it!" but he lost his smile as he considered his immediate future. In a much more quiet voice he said "I hope they like me..." 

Seokjin was surprised to hear this from Taehyung. He was a quiet boy but he usually didn't worry so much about what others said. Or, if he did, he rarely lets it show. He stopped walking and grabbed Taehyung by his shoulders to make him stop as well. Looking directly in his eyes he said, "Taehyung-ah. They're gonna love you! Even if they’re idols, they're still just regular guys like you and me, don't worry." Feeling proud because he sounded so much like a hyung, Soekjin patted himself on the back as they made their way to the café. Taehyung felt a little better after Seokjin's words and began to let his excitement return as he heard the bell over the door ring when they walked into the small café.

**Author's Note:**

> So how is it, so far?  
> I really wanted to grasp all the boys' personalities and do them justice!  
> Feel free to leave comments! I'd love to fangirl with you all~
> 
> Fun Fact:  
> I learned about BTS through VIXX! I think it was a vid that showed when BTS first debuted. They were walking around backstage at a music show, greeting seniors, when they came across VIXX in the hallway! I was watching the vid for VIXX but got a great new group to enjoy~


End file.
